Shrewpaw's Story
by AShatteredFantasy
Summary: I remember the day the day I died. And here's how it happened. My thoughts on what hapened the day Shrewpaw died. One-shot UPDATED!


**This is just something I came up with, when I was sitting on my bed at home. It's about Shrewpaw looking back on what happened after he had died. Hope you like it. **

I remember being cold, wet, starving, and miserable. But I didn't complain. My whole clan felt like this. Their bones showed clearly beneath their dull and limp pelts, and the look of desperation and hunger was obvious in their eyes. On a good day a warrior had half a mouse every other day. Ferncloud got a bit more because she had to support Birchkit. The kittypet Cody hardly took anything for herself, and when she did she would share the food with Birchkit.

Then the day came. I will always remember the day like it was yesterday even though it was many moons ago. Who could forget the day of their own death?

It was raining and I had just been assigned to go on the hunting patrol with my mentor, Thornclaw. Maybe, just, maybe, I could catch something for my clan mates so they wouldn't be so hungry. I had prayed to Starclan to help me catch something. I imagined the look in their eyes as I brought back a plump finch or sparrow. The thought filled me with pride.

But inside I knew I wouldn't catch anything.

As our hunting party left the area we had set up camp, I took one look back. Everything seemed dull and lifeless. I quickly turned back around to catch up with the other cats.

We had walked through the brush in silence. Everyone's eyes and ears were sharp, in case something just happened to cross our paths. I lifted my nose to smell, but all I could sense was the rotten stench from the two leg monsters. The smell was so strong, I felt as if it was smothering me. Our patrol got to a clearing, before discussing what we should do.

We had decided to split up, that way we could cover more territory. I had chosen a spot by the thunderpath hoping to find something hiding in its burrow. I was walking past an old holly bush that was almost dead, when I had heard something rustle in the undergrowth. A second followed, but I had learned it was Thornclaw when he poked his head out from behind a tree.

A pheasant the size of a badger was the source of the first noise. My eyes widened at the bird. It could feed the whole clan! My wish to bring back something would come true! I dropped into a hunters crouch as the pheasant absentmindedly plucked at the ground for food. This was going to be too easy. Just one jump and a quick blow to the neck to finish it off. I had been so lost in thought I hadn't noticed I was only a few pawsteps away. I stopped and bunched my muscles, preparing to strike. The pheasant must have sensed danger because it took off in a run heading for the thunderpath.

Instantly I ran as fast as my paws could carry me. I was gaining on the bird but it always seemed to be just out of eyes locked in placed onto its back. I was _not _going to let this bird get away from me.

I had been so focused on the pheasant I hadn't even noticed crossing the thunderpath. I was in the middle of it, confused by the monsters now swirling around me. The rock had become slick and I almost lost my footing as it started to rain. Thankfully, I stood before I could slip and fall.

"Shrewpaw run!" I heard Thornclaw call. I was confused. why would Thornclaw tell me to run when I'm in the middle of the thunderpath? When I looked behind me, I saaw why. A huge monster was rambling straight towards me. Its eyes shone, and I was blinded by the harsh light. I couldn't move even though I could hear Thornpaw screaming at me to move. There was monsters surroundinng me; I was trapped. I shut my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. It came within inches from me, and then this awful crunching noise followed as it sped on top of me. I collapsed to the ground as everything faded away.

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a forest. It wasn't Thunderclan territory though. The forest had a shimmering quality to it, almost as if it was slightly glowing. It was then I realized where I was. I was in Starclan.

I spun around as I heard someone call out my name. It was my sister, Larchkit. I assumed she was there to meet me. "Hi Shrewpaw. Welcome to Starclan. I missed you a lot." She said as she rubbed against my leg.

"I missed you too." I responded.

"Here there is no hunger, no pain." She pointed out, nodding to my scrawny frame. She looked a bit sad, before she smiled up at me. "Anyways, I want to show you this awesome place." Larchkit said as she bounded off with me at her heels.

We ran through the forest, as I looked around in amazement. Everything was breathtaking. There was waterfalls, hollows, fallen trees, anything you could find in the old Thunderclan territory. I also so flashes of other cats,. It was just a pelt color, or an ear though. Nothing significant enough to recognize anyone. Larchkit stopped at the edge of a small pool surrounded by rocks. I skid to a stop beside her.

" This is where you can see into the other world. You can watch over your old clanmates from here." she said, not taking her eyes off the pool. I stepped forward to look down, and was shocked when I saw an over head view of my clan mates. I watched, fasinated at this new power.

That night I saw Thornclaw drag my body back to camp. I saw him explain to the clan what had happened, from the beginning, right to when I was hit by the monster. My friend Whitepaw had buried her muzzle into my flank and the rest had followed. My mother Ferncloud and my father Dustpelt had just stood there, eyes wide with shock. I was going to miss them.

So that, my friends, is how I joined Starclan. Why did I share my story with you? It was time to know. Time for the truth.

**Hope this turned out ok. It took me a while to write. Please review, it's what keeps the stories posting. Thanks!**


End file.
